


Let Me Be The One To Save You

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Your True Family [3]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is spiraling out of control. She is trying to run away from the pain that her parents, and childhood have caused her. She is trying to out run the pain of feelings, and emotions. She is trying to out run it by sleeping with as many men as she can. Her friends try to stop her before she ultimately kills herself but she tells them that she doesn't give a damn.</p><p>Lily is trying desperately to get her best friend back. From the vast vortex that Robin has been edging towards. Can Lily reach Robin in time to save Robin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

Sliding out of the booth she makes a beeline towards the table near the corner. Slipping her arm around the neck as she sat down on the lap before her. Leaning in she captured the mouth of the man whom had caught her eyes the moment she swallowed some scotch.

The booth was silent. All eight eyes were glued eagle eyed at their best friend, as she made out with a total stranger. Every thought was numb and in total shock. Male lips jack jawed as they tried to get a better view of their other best female friend starting to go down on the one lucky ass man underneath her.

The female best friend just couldn't grasp what she was seeing, and feeling. This whole situation was wrong. On all levels.

"Hot." Barney said and wolf called loudly.

Marshall and Ted looked from their best friend's make out session to Barney – slow grins spread across there lips.

Lily didn't tear her eyes off of her friend whom was currently had her hand down the man's shirt. Suddenly before she could do or say anything, Robin stood up and jerked the man up behind her. They walked from the bar without a word or a glance.

She felt a firm hand over hers, she looked over her shoulder at the compassionate face of her husband. "You can find out what the hell this is about later, just let her get laid." His right eye brow rose, "I think she would seriously bite your head off if you go and try to stop her."

Lily swallowed and picked up the shot glass that held ¾ of the scotch in it. Opening her mouth she swung her head back and finished the fire liquor. Liquor that she truly did hate to have in her system. It was disgusting. She just couldn't understand how Robin could stand the stuff.

Her eyes were closed as her head tilted back to normal once more. She felt her husband's on the back of her neck. Gently massaging it. She breathed through the pain of the raw liquor. Robin always liked to drink the heavy liquor raw. She always said the rawer the better. Slowly her eyes opened and she saw the concern in both Ted and Barney's eyes.

Barney quickly masked his concern with cherish cat's grin. "So who wants to bet Robin is going to show that guy a real good time tonight. Wonder if it's going to go on all night – or for an hour or two."

Ted sighed and swung his beer back against his mouth. He need a drink. Horribly badly he needed a drink. He felt his body go warm at the thought of what his ex girlfriend has set herself to do. He fully well knew that Robin didn't know the man that she had down a small lap dance with. The man was a total stranger to her and to them. This wasn't right. Not right at all.

But still they all remained sitting at the booth.

AGAINST THE SIDE OF THE WALL – IN A ALLEY

"Oh baby -" He breathed against her neck as he pushed her more rougher against the wall. "I never even thought of this when I walked in." He licked his way up her jaw line and met her lips with his own. He felt her teeth bit into his lips. He moaned as he felt his erection shot out an couple of inches.

She smiled into the heated kiss that she started. She knew what he wanted. She knew what they all wanted. She was just happy to comply. She felt him move back.

"My place isn't too far." He breathed as he held out his hand.

She smiled and licked her lips. Putting her hands on her arms she twisted around and slammed him against the wall. Quickly removing his shirt. Without managing to break any of his buttons as she ripped the front. "We aren't going anywhere, sexy. Neither one of us can hold out from this place."

His eyes lit up in excitement. She was one of those women. He watched as she reached out and unbuckled his wide belt buckle. She had his jeans and boxers around his ankles within seconds. His shirt still on his back – but open waving in the slight breeze. He pulled her too him – she was fully dressed. But that was fine with him. He always enjoyed his women with clothes on when he banged their brains out.

"No names." She said in a hot and steel voice.

He looked into her lust filled eyes – seeing the steel in them. "No names."

"No contact after this is over. If you even decide to come and say hello to me -" She said in a harsh voice.

"No contact." He promised.

She nodded and put her right arm around his neck and jerked him forward into her. Wrapping his arms around her body he jerked her tighter against him. His hands found the bottom of her short dress – and he soon had it yanked over her hip, and his fingers were under her boy pants near her entrance. He managed to enter her with his three fingers as he used his other hand to push the material to the side. It didn't matter to him that the underwear would remain firmly around her waist – he knew how to work around it.

He was inside her within a minute after pulling out his fingers. He didn't want his fingers to do all the work and have all the fun. She didn't want that either. She pushed him hard against the wall when she grew impatient with just his fingers. He was happy to obey her demands. He twisted her around her around and slammed her against the wall.

Slamming repeating into her – her silent screams drew him on and on. He knew that she wanted it as rough as he could give. He was happy to comply. She slapped him against the face – and he grew hot and angry. He knew that she truly wanted it rough and dirty.

He gripped her hips underneath her dress. He knew that he was bruising and hurting her. But he knew she truly needed that in this from him.

It was over in a blur. He just looked at her as he was buttoning up his shirt. "That was great. Are you sure you don't want to do it again?"

"If I ever see you come near me – than I'll shoot you." She breathed.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Shoot me huh?"

"I own a gun and I know where to aim." She steely said as she just spread her bruised body against the wall. The damn dress was still in place. Expect for the winkles at the bottom.

"Gotcha. No contact. I keep my promises." He nodded. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"Leave." She said in a steel voice turning away from him.

"Look if you need to contact me, I'll be at the bar. If you are more injured than either of us intended – than I need to know. I'll pay for the doctor bills." He said.

"I won't contact you. Ever." She turned back to face him with deadness in her eyes.

"As you wish." He said with one last look before turning and leaving the alley.

Robin gathered her self back together. She smoothed the dress back and made sure that her hair wasn't too messed up. She walked from the alley and headed towards home. It was time to get some needed sleep.

END OF PRELUDE


	2. End Of An Friendship

TED'S APARTMENT

Lily raised her hand and knocked in a rapid way. "Open up girl, I need to pee. Badly." She sang out in a hyper voice. It was a lie. She didn't need to pee. She just needed to be inside the apartment with her best female friend. But, she knew that if she didn't try to humiliate Robin to open the door, than the door wouldn't open. Robin didn't return any of her calls for the past twelve hours. "Come on girl, pee time."

Robin leaned her head against her door, and laid her palm on the door. She knew Lily was lying. She could tell by Lily's voice. She wanted desperately to open the door. But she just couldn't. She couldn't face Lily yet. She decided to remain quiet. If she remained quiet – than hopefully Lily will think she wasn't home.

"I know you are in there." Lily's voice said through the door – Robin winced. But still remained still. "No one saw you leave." Lily said. "Come on girl, I'm doing the peeing dance out here."

Licking her dry lips, "Go use the bathroom in the coffee shop down the street." Robin finally relented. Perhaps if she was rude enough than Lily would get the hint, and leave.

"Let me in," Lily said in her normal voice. But with slight panic in it.

"No." Robin said in a dead tone.

"Robin," Lily sharply said.

"I said just go away. Can't you take the fucking hint." Robin suddenly felt anger over come her. "I don't want to see you."

"I'm coming in." Lily said in a firm voice.

"You aren't welcome in." Robin steely said.

The door opened – causing Robin to move backwards with it, before she even thought of trying to put her weight against it – to prevent Lily from opening it.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Robin?" Lily stared at her best friend – the one whom looked as lost as she did when they first meet.

"Get out." Robin's voice was dead quiet.

Lily put the key in her right jean pocket. "I can't, Robin. I simply can't walk out of your life." She sighed. "Sides this is Ted's apartment. He said Marshall and I could keep our keys. Until he decides to move out."

"Please," Robin couldn't stop the small plea that escaped with her words. She tried to get herself back under control – before she lost the small amount of control that she had of herself.

Moving forward and putting her hands on Robin's stiff bare arms. "Where did you end up fucking that man, Robin? Some seedy hotel – his place – a nice hotel?"

Robin's eyes died. She opened her mouth to tell the lie – but no sound came out. She snapped her jaw shut. Wincing when she napped her tongue between her teeth.

"Where did you end up fucking the total stranger Robin?" Lily said in a harsh voice.

"In the alley next to the right side of the bar." Robin whispered.

"What!" Lily shook her. Hard.

"You are hurting me, Lily." Robin cried out in fear.

"How could you?" Lily kept on shaking – her hold tighten even more. "How could you be so thoughtless. So – so stupid. So whoreish." Disgust was on her face. But fear was in her eyes.

Robin couldn't stop the tears from falling. Not too many – she still managed to hold onto the wall that held the tears up - -but a few escaped. She couldn't speak. She just allowed Lily to continue to insult her. She needed it. She craved it.

"I can't believe that you acted like a whore, Robin." Lily finally realized how much and hard she was shaking Robin. She stopped shaking her friend – but she didn't let go. "You aren't a whore. Not by a long shot."

"I'm a slut." Robin said in a mono tone.

Lily blinked, "You aren't a slut."

"Marshall says I am. You all agree with him. You, Ted, B-barney." Robin voice chose Barney's name to choke out. "I am a slut – so I should start acting like one." She jerked her arms around of Lily's hands. She moved quickly out of Lily's reach. "I'm an no good lowely whore. Might as well just live that life."

"You aren't a whore, Robin." Tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for implying that you were. I was – and still am upset on your reckless behavior with that total stranger last night." Bitting her lip, "Why couldn't you have banged him here in the apartment. Where the only risk of people walking upon you are just us?"

"I didn't want him up here. I wanted – no I demanded that I had him in that moment. He was only lucky that I managed to push him into the alley way." Robin had steel in her eyes, "I would have taken him right tere in front of Maclearn's. In front of everyone walking past us."

"Don't say that Robin." Lily said beginning to get angry. Perhaps if she got angry enough than Robin would get angry too – and fight her. Than perhaps she could find out what was really going on with her.

"Get out." Robin said in a tired voice. "I'm through with you. I'm done."

Lily felt the air rush from her lungs. "What have I done to piss you off so much Robin? What have I done to make you hate me? Whatever it is I apologize for it. I apologize for every single thing that is wrong in our friendship – all of it."

"It doesn't matter, Lily. I no longer want or need your friendship. Only reason why you seeked me out in the first place was because of Ted." Her lips pursed up. "I won't ever be on your front poarch with you, Marshall and Ted." She shrugged.

"Yes you will." Lily said in a stubborn hard voice. "Oh yes you will. Barney and you will be on the front poarch."

Robin harshly laughed. "I don't need your fucking front poarch, Lily Aldin. I don't need you. I never needed you. Now get that through your freaking thick head of yours."

"Robin -" Lily whispered.

"G-E-T O-U-T!" Robin screamed as she suddenly lifted her gun. She had tucked her gun in the back of her jeans when she heard the knock on the door. When Lily didn't move, she cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went into the vase behind Lily.

Lily's eyes widen and the tears stopped.

"I have four more bullets, Lily. I can shoot three more around the room to prove that I'm loaded. But if you aren't gone by than – than the final bullet will go into you." Steel was in Robin's eyes and voice. She wasn't holding anything back any longer.

Lily nodded and with a last long look – turned and quietly left the apartment. Closing the door softly behind her until all Robin could here in the silence was the soft sad lone click of the door.

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
